versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Edd
Edd, also known as Double D, is one of the three main protagonists of the cartoon Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Background Double D is one of the three members of the Eds and is often the brains of the trio. Being incredibly intelligent and having a large vocabulary, Double D is often the one behind creating the scams themselves. He tries to be on a good behavior, but more often than not his intellect and good-willed nature are taken advantage of by Eddy. Stats Attack Potency: Varies between Below Average Human Level and Large Building Level, possibly Small Town Level+ (Is easily the weakest member of the Eds. Capable of harming the other Eds, who survived falling from outer space, and the Cul-de-Sac kids, who all survived Peach Creek Jr High collapsing on top of them, but at the same time has shown to be very unathletic on several occasions. ) Speed: Superhuman (Somewhat comparable to Ed and Eddy, of which the former can keep up with a school bus on foot.) Durability: Building To Large Building Level (Can take hits from the Cul-de-Sac kids, who can harm each other.), possibly [https://www.deviantart.com/vh1660924/art/Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-VS-The-Starter-Squad-Conclusion-786225473 Small Town Level+] (Survived falling from outer space.) Hax: Mild Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness Intelligence: High, possibly Genius (Double D is incredibly intelligent, being capable of creating fully functioning vehicles and equipment from just junk and common household supplies.) Stamina: Low '''(Not very athletic and can tire fairly easily.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Mild Toon Force: Though not as often shown with it as Ed or Eddy, Double D does possess some toon force capabilities, such as regenerating from a puddle or fitting himself inside a small hat. * Fourth Wall Awareness: Double D, along with Ed and Eddy, has consistently shown to break the Fourth Wall on numerous occasions. Techniques *'The Masked Mumbler Wrestling Moves:' As the Masked Mumbler, Double D has been shown to perform several unique moves in a wrestling match. **'Flying Buttress': Double D jumps and crushes the opponent with his butt. **'Trash Can Block': Eddy puts a garbage can over Double D to protect him from attacks. Though this requires outside help, it's likely Double D can perform this move on his own. **'Steamroller': Double D rolls over the opponent like a steam roller. **'Monkey Mangler': Double D turns into a monkey and jumps on the opponent, thrashing them. **'Pile Driver': Double D goes on his hands with his feet turning into a metal hammer that smashes the opponent like they were a nail. **'Snake Squeeze Hold': Double D turns into a snake and squeezes the opponent tight, crushing and possibly suffocating them. **'Super Belly Flop': Double D jumps on the opponent with his belly, crushing them. **'Stink Foot Surprise': Double D takes off his sock and puts his stinky foot in the opponent's face. **'The Big Bad Bomb Drop': Double D turns into a bomb and drops on the opponent, bombing them. **'Super Move': Ed and Eddy enter the fight and knock down the opponent with their arms. Only applicable if Eddy and Ed are with Double D. Equipment * Slingshot: '''Double D has been shown to carry a slingshot in Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Mis-Ed-Ventures, to which he can fire water balloons to knock down objects or hurt enemies. * '''The Masked Mumbler Costume: In "Tag Yer Ed" and "Clash of the Idiots" Double D takes on the wrestling name, The Masked Mumbler. His costume mainly consist of wearing a plunger on his head and toilet paper rolls around his limbs. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Although he is often portrayed as one of the weakest characters in the show, Double D has shown to be able to harm several of the characters at times (sometimes by complete accident) and has taken numerous hits from the rest of the show's characters. Weaknesses * Very unathletic and frail. * Can be somewhat arrogant at times. * Toon force is inconsistent and consists of one-off abilities that are never replicated again (such as going back in time in Every Which Way But Ed or his reality-warping in 1 + 1 = Ed). * Durability can be inconsistent at times, as Double D and many others have been harmed by much weaker forces. * Incredibly obsessed with hiding what beneath his hat, so much to the point where one can easily restrain Double D by his hat. Sources * May Double D use your shower in Death Battle!? (Death Battle bio) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Below Average Human Level Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Force Users Category:Male Characters Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level